User talk:FireStarter
Hey and 보 cheers [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:46, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Sup? and welcome. You could link to the IP you've contributed on, for people to rant about your conts. --'-Chaos-' 19:49, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey guys ^^ ty Chaos, lol, and I attempted not to contribute before I created an account...Seems as Anons don't get taken seriously =/. Either way I don't know what my previous IP was/never actually checked, just moved & got a new ISP FireStarter보 19:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::That depends, but mostly, yes. I try to remember that an IP contributing here could be someone from, say, rawr, and try to have a somewhat neutral approach. I do, however, revert them much faster :> You could find your old IP by hitting "history" on some page you remember editing. --'-Chaos-' 20:08, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sigs I'm going to be using a template & a subst(because the code is over 3 lines), but...-___-", I think its lacking something [[user:FireStarter보|'.'''Fire]]//Starter보 Thoughts? FireStarter보 20:03, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Substing sigs is forbidden nowadays. No need to have that many colors in the text.. and, well, box sigs are mostly quite ugly :> --'-Chaos-' 20:08, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Baahh, QQ... FireStarter보 20:17, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::There we go, its 3 lines also, gg FireStarter보 20:24, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: I only have 3 color swaps in my sig and it's already quite much code. You can use as much code as you want if you take a screenshot of the sig and use the pic as a sig. I'm going to do it because I don't have this sig font on my comp anymore, and because it's less code. --'-Chaos-' 20:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, i was fixing the sig, looks nice imo now FireStarter보 20:27, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ugh, when i c + p the code into prefrences, the tyle="color:gray;">보 is left out...not enough room, fml FireStarter보 20:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) .Fire//Starter보 For a small difference but half the code gone. --'-Chaos-' 20:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :D: I'm going to miss my gray..But I guess I can survive ... FireStarter보 20:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::[[user:FireStarter보|'.Fire]]//Starter보 ::Funny cheating. --'''-Chaos- 20:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, never thought of that...H/O let me put them next to each other, this is a hard decision :P [[user:FireStarter보|'.'''Fire]]//Starter보 .Fire//Starter보 Yea, I think I'll go with ths gray ^____^ .Fire//Starter보 20:39, September 6, 2009 (UTC) your sig is impossible to read. please modify it so it's legible to those of us on resolutions greater than 1024x768. <3 '···'User_talk:Daññy 19:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ummm, why can't you read it? jw '.Fire//Starter보 19:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::To be fair, it's barely readable to me as well, the font is quite annoying. ^_^ Brandnew 19:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I can read it fine =S-- $ɧor₮ talk 19:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Let him have his fucking sig. Why is this wiki super srs all of a sudden? 19:41, 7 September 2009 :::::because i can't have two images in my sig, tbh. '''···User_talk:Daññy 19:43, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Big/Misery/Frosty/Phen would b& you if you did? 19:44, 7 September 2009 :::::::Just make the lettering bold, would probably be fine then [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) '''.Fire//Starter보''' ^ Better? .'Fire//Starter보 19:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :better, but the yellow is still really light. at least "fire" is legible now. also, is your name from FLCL? '···User_talk:Daññy 19:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::+1, You're the first to notice...And it is goldenrod not yellow...Yellow was impossible to read... .'Fire//Starter보 :::FLCL was fucked up. Drahgal Meir 20:06, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::So was ym after I was done with her... '.Fire//Starter보 20:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::all good anime died after Cowboy Bebop and FLCL got taken off the air. It's really a shame. Now anime's just a bunch of furry faggotry. =/ ···User_talk:Daññy 20:21, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::The only anime that I could actually stand was FLCL, Cowboy Bebop, and Trigun. Drahgal Meir 20:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I stopped watching anime after DBZ (when I was like 14). FLCL messed me up once....don't watch that show the first time you get high. 20:26, 7 September 2009 ::::::::the New FMA series is good <3 ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:32, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: *Claps Hands Together* TRANSMUTE... -_____-" Wow I feel like a total nerd saying that. .Fire//Starter보 20:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::You're quoting anime on the best database for Guild Wars Character Builds, of course you felt a nerd saying that.-- $ɧor₮ talk 20:35, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::My character has a name from anime and i have a 'srs bsns' role on a database for guild wars character builds. how do you think i feel >> [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::BM srs bsns? that's a good joke. Drahgal Meir 20:39, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::More srs bsns than our positions. You should listen to the Buidl Master Anime Named Nerd.-- $ɧor₮ talk 20:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I didnt include the inverted commas for nothing.... [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::It counts as nothing.-- $ɧor₮ talk 20:42, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::LOL, "inverted commas," ROFL, you made me lol so hard! .Fire//Starter보 22:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I don't get it.-- $ɧor₮ talk 22:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Me neither... EDIT: Apparently its a british thing [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 22:21, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: ' is a single quote, not an upside down , .Fire//Starter보 23:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::First line- its just a name they can be called, also this [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 09:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I'm a brit and have no idea what he is laughing at...-- $ɧor₮ talk 10:24, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::You're all grammatically retarded. --Frosty Mc Admin 10:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::what? ···User_talk:Daññy 22:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::wat?! --'-Chaos-' 22:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::¿Qué? .Fire//Starter보 21:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::va? ··· Danny Pew '' 20:50, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Adonde? '.Fire//Starter보''' 20:51, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::det svenska, inte spanska. :> ··· Danny Pew '' 20:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::ja tämä on suomea :o [[User:Athrun Feya| '''Athrun']]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::finländarna är smutsiga ··· Danny Pew '' 21:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Nej du --'-Chaos is gay -' 09:03, September 30, 2009 (UTC) As hot as this discussion sounds when I try to pronounce the words, please talk in English on my talk, with love, '.Fire//Starter보''' 21:19, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Jag gillar ost. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 21:23, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :jad. :> ··· Danny Pew '' 21:51, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Så ja hörde du tycker om Mudkips? --'-Chaos is gay -''' 09:03, September 30, 2009 (UTC)